Not a Whore
by Letsfeeltherain
Summary: (Title subject to change) After losing both of her parents in a devastating fire, Anastasia is taken into the care of a group of women with questionable morals. And, scared and uncertain, she encounters a dashing young man who seems willing to fix all of her problems. But at what cost?
1. Prologue

Anastasia Hart felt like her world was crashing down around her. The smoke was thick in the air as her father wrapped his arms around her and whisked her out the door. "No matter what happens," he said. "You stay out here." With a quick kiss to her forehead, her father sprinted back into the small home that was quickly becoming engulfed in huge flames that burned bright on the night sky.

The the young woman, no more than fifteen, stood, rooted to the spot, her face and hair covered in ash and soot. She let out a scream as the roof of her beloved home caved in, claiming both of her parents inside. She dropped to her knees, anguish and fear threatening to rip her body in two. A keening sob escaped her throat.

She was alone.

Ana knew not how long she knelt there, her night dress covered in dirt and ash. She just knew that it was a long time before he sun rose and the flames slowly began to die down. Swallowing thickly, she shakily climbed to her feet, her brown eyes glued to the crumbled pile of smoldering wood that had once been her home. Throat sore from screaming, the young girl turned and slowly started making her way to town, looking half lifeless.

She did not know how to be alone, but she knew that she was going to have to learn.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Feet aching from the long trek, Anastasia stumbled into the marketplace, tears staining her cheeks, making tracks through the soot. People looked at her, some with pity and some with disgust. They didn't know her, didn't know what had happened.

Soft hands touched her shoulder. "You alright, little one?" A woman wearing a low cut bodice asked, her breasts nearly spilling out. "You don't look so good, darlin'."

Ana looked up at her, brown eyes wide. She began to cry anew and the stranger pulled her into her arms, patting her back comfortingly. "Oh, there, there now. You're alright." The woman pulled back to look at her. "Well, you might be pretty under all that dirt. Come on, I'll take care of you, little mouse. My name is Beatrice."

Anastasia said nothing. She simply looked up at Beatrice and nodded silently. The woman sighed and gave a comforting smile. She chattered on as the two walked through the streets. She seemed just as happy as could be and that seemed wrong to Ana. How could someone be so happy after the horrible loss Anastasia had suffered?

She did not voice her objections to Beatrice's demeanor; however, as it appeared as though she intended to take care of her. And she needed a place to stay and food to eat. Ana had never been out on her own before.

"I'll introduce you to the other girls and I'm sure you'll get along great. You look young yet, but you'll have to earn your keep. You clean?"

Ana nodded mutely.

"Well there you go. For now, at least until you're older, you can help out around the house. It ain't much, but it's home and we like to keep it clean. That can be your job. Like I said, until you get older."

The two reached a small home that was only just a little larger than the one Ana had just seen burn to the ground. She felt a twinge in her heart and struggled against the tears that threatened to fall. Beatrice stooped low and felt around the ground for a moment, producing a key. She smiled and winked before unlocking the door and pulling Anastasia inside.

"Come on out girls! I got someone for you to meet."

Three other women emerged from different corners if the room, all smiles and laughter. They stopped upon seeing Ana.

"That ain't no man," one of them said on a sigh, her facade dropping. "She a little young isn't she?"

That's Meredith," Beatrice said gently.

Ana regarded Meredith with thoughtful eyes. She was pretty, but she wore far too much paint. It was on her eyes, her cheeks, and her lips. Her hair was wild down her back, a pale blonde color and her eyes were the bluest Ana had ever seen.

"Don't mind her," Beatrice said. "She's a little loud."

"Says you. Beatrice never seems to shut her big mouth," Meredith said with a small smile.

Beatrice made a face at her. "Anyway, that's Meredith. This is Caroline," she said, motioning to another blonde. She was shorter and skinnier and her eyes weren't nearly so blue. She smiled warmly though and so Ana decided she must be nice.

"And that there is Gwendolyn - every one calls her Gwenny."

Gwenny was the tallest if the group and she had a little more roundness in her cheeks. Her hair was tied back in a braid, a deep brown. She grinned. "Ain't you a looker?" She asked. "Once we get you cleaned up and dressed proper, you'll be a hit. And that hair o' yours sure will draw attention."

"Yeah," Beatrice said. "When she's older. For now, we got ourselves a maid."

"She got a name? You got a name?" Caroline asked, regarding Ana.

"She ain't said much." Beatrice said. "Well, come to think of it, she ain't said a word."

"She mute? You a mute?" Caroline asked.

Anastasia shook her head. "No," she whispered faintly. "My name is Anastasia."

"What you doing wandering around the market, little mouse? And looking like that? You in your night clothes." Beatrice regarded her attire for a moment. "What happened to you?"

Ana burst into tears again and the girls flocked to her, patting her and shushing her. "You ain't gotta talk about it just yet, little mouse," Gwenny said tenderly. "Don't make her talk 'bout it, Beatrice."

Beatrice stood hands on hips. "I only asked." She blew out a sigh. "Come in, darlin', let's get you cleaned up."

Anastasia allowed Beatrice to lead her down the hall and into the washroom. It wasn't very big and it was a little snug with the two of them in there.

"You get all cleaned up. I'll see if we got something for you to wear. Probably between the four of us we got something." Beatrice smiled kindly and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Ana got the water running and filled the large basin, stripping off her dirty night dress and slipped into the hot water. She drew her knees up to her chest and stared blankly at the opposite wall, her shoulders beginning to shake as silent sobs wracked her body.

She had lost everything, but had managed to stumble on the kind people. But she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. With the way they talked and the way they dressed, Ana was fairly certain the company she now kept was that of whores.

There was a gentle knock on the door ten minutes later. "Anastasia, doll? I'm going to just leave your clothes out right here," Beatrice said. There was a paused. "Alright," she said before the sound of her fading footsteps told Ana she had left.

The water had grown cold, but Ana had not moved. She scrubbed at her body with the chilled water, removing all traces of her horrifying experience. She scrubbed until her skin turned red and her tears stopped falling.

Reluctantly, she pulled the stopper and watched the water drain around her. When she was sitting in an empty basin, Anastasia climbed out and stood there, dripping until she found a towel in a cabinet. She wrapped it around her thin frame and dried herself as she pulled the door open just enough to grab the garments lying on the floor.

They were whores clothes. The bodice was much too low - not that Ana had much of a chest to show quite yet - and the color was a loud emerald. Silently, and without complaint, she pulled on the underskirt and the garters. She dressed and pushed her damp hair back, taking in a deep breath. She could do this.

She stepped from the washroom and slowly made her way down the hall, shivering. Her arms folded over her chest when she saw the women sitting together on a long couch. Beatrice looked up when she entered.

"There she is," she said brightly. "Come here, little mouse."

Anastasia made her way to the other woman and blinked at her.

"Feel better?" Gwenny asked.

Ana shook her head. She didn't feel better at all. Meredith scooted over, making room for her. "Sit, little mouse. Don't you worry, darling. We'll take care of you."


End file.
